


Red, White and Blue

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Friendship, Gen, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson gets the news he's waited decades for, and he only wants to share it with one person. Part of the Philinda Phone Calls challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> So it's my day for the Phone Calls, and this is set when they find Captain America on the ice. I chose this date because I thought it would be hilarious to write and boy, I was not wrong. Shout out to the ever amazing suallenparker for running this challenge, it has been a blast. And a shout out to everyone else who's joined this challenge. Go Team Philinda!

“Sit down, Agent Coulson.” 

Phil followed Director Fury’s orders, taking a pew in one of the stiff backed chairs in front of his desk. There had been a buzz in the Triskelion as he’d walked through, but no one was willing to share. He wondered if this was another New Mexico situation, only this time it was much worse. Whatever he’d been brought in for, he was ready to do what was necessary. He always was. 

“Coulson, I’ve known you a long time. A very long time. What I’m about to tell you won’t remain classified for very long. It initially involved civilians, words already gone round. The information may not be secure, but the operation is still important.” 

He nodded, leaning forward in the chair. “Where do you need me, sir?” 

“I need you local, just for a couple of weeks. We’ve uncovered a new asset that’s recently come out of…retirement.” Fury reached across his desk for a case file. “I’ve got agents working on bringing him back to the world. What I want you to do is bring him back to SHIELD.” 

Fury pushed the file across the desk and proceeded to sit back in his chair. He was smirking. It was an unsettling look. Phil took the case file from the desk and opened it up. The first picture he knew from memory: he’d had a poster of it on his wall as a child, had even put it up in his dorm room at the Academy. The next few photographs were blurry, dark. But they were recent. He felt his hands tremble as he closed the manila file and returned it to the edge of Fury’s desk. 

“I take it this isn’t some late April fool’s joke, sir.” 

“Does it look like I’m joking, Coulson?” 

Despite the tone, Fury was still smirking. It was common knowledge that Coulson was a World War Two buff and a Captain America aficionado. He’d once made a huge fool out of himself in front of former Director Carter, although most of that had been Melinda’s fault. As he took up the case file once more, Phil stared at the face of his hero back from the dead. He’d kept the faith, knew that someday he would return. And he had. 

“What do you want me to do, sir?” 

“Visit the Academy, talk to Harding. Set up a training schedule. He’ll need to be assessed for combat, especially in the wake of the Asargardians crash landing here. Assess potential team members as well; build a profile around his tactics and techniques.” Fury’s smile got wider. “He’ll also need a new uniform.” 

When he was ten he’d spent two weeks with his Mom stitching together a Captain America outfit for Halloween. He’d even painted a trashcan the correct colours. “I’ll take care of it, sir.” 

“I know you will. Now I’m sure you’ve got some calls to make, but on your way out Claire will authorise an update to your clearance so you can visit the sweatbox we’re defrosting him in. Dismissed, Coulson.” 

With a nod, Phil stood up from his chair. He grabbed the case file and headed out, making sure to stop by the Director’s assistant to get the new allowance for his clearance. It made sense that only certain people could visit the Captain whilst he was in his weakened state. Coulson was one of the lucky few that would be able to see him. He was going to meet Captain America.

As soon as he stumbled out of Fury’s office, his hands were in his jacket pocket scrambling for his cell phone. His fingers were sweaty and bumbling as they pressed the necessary keys for speed dial and quickly enough the phone was ringing. Three times it rang before it was picked up. “Coulson, is everything okay?”

Melinda sounded concerned. Phil supposed she had due cause, he’d only talked to her last night after all. He was back in D.C. for the first time in a while and they’d had a tentative discussion about dinner. He’d get around to that later. Right now he had some news to impart. “Melinda, it’s him.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Phil. I’ve just spent the last two hours fielding phone calls from the Justice Department thanks to Agent Holloway and my patience is thin.”

“Captain America,” Phil managed to squeak out, his hand reaching out to hold the wall as he didn’t think his legs could hold him. He’d dreamt of this day for so many years and it was actually happening! “It’s Captain America, Melinda.” 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “I don’t understand.” 

A couple of agents walked past and he smiled, trying to act nonchalant when in fact he was very close to punching his hand in the air. “They found him, Melinda. He’s alive, just like I always said he was. Captain America’s back. Just in time.” 

Another pause, a rustle of paper. “Are you dancing right now?”

“No.”

“Are you planning to go to the Men’s room and dance?” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Melinda I am a Level Seven SHIELD agent, entirely professional in my work.”

“You told Director Carter you dressed up as the Captain for Halloween. Five Halloweens in a row. Stop pretending you’re not ten years old right now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Phil smirked, enjoying hearing her voice. Sometimes, when they had conversations like this, it was just back to old times. He’d be explaining his love of the Captain, showing off his collection. She’d just be lying on his bed, shaking her head at him. Sometimes she’d curl her arms around him, grinning at his ‘adorable’ obsession. He missed that. He missed her. 

“I’ve just got a request form from Fury, approving transport for you to a Level Seven base in New York. If I approve this, will you promise not to try on his uniform and shield?” 

He started laughing, only stopping when he realised how much he would actually enjoy doing that. His hand trembled as he imagined holding the shield he’d fantasised about so often as child. And, yes, as an adult. But no, he had to be professional. Maybe, once the Captain returned to active duty, he could ask to hold the shield. At least he could ask him to sign his trading cards. 

“I promise.” Phil sighed, leaning back against the wall. The news still didn’t seem real. “I can’t believe he’s alive, Melinda. After all these years he’s in New York of all places.” 

He heard a small snicker over the other end of the phone and if he didn’t know better, he would say it came from Melinda May. Phil was about to call her out on it when he saw Fury leave his office. He didn’t think the Director would be too pleased that he’d halted the start of his mission to geek out with an old friend. 

“I’ve got to go. Listen, I’m off to New York and then to the Academy to figure out the Captain’s new position. I know we talked about dinner but could we have a rain check? I’m sure I’ll be in D.C. soon.” 

Another pause. “It’s fine. Your hero’s waiting, Coulson. Don’t stand him up.” 

“I’m still standing one of my heroes up.” 

It was a stupid, off the cuff remark that would have been fine fifteen years ago but seemed less than appropriate now. It was true, though. Captain America was his childhood hero, an almost fictional character that got him through his father’s death and had encouraged him to join SHIELD. Melinda May was, up until ten minutes ago, his real life hero. She had come back. Lesser individuals wouldn’t have been able to, but she had. Just like the Cap. 

“I’ll see you soon, Melinda.” 

“Don’t steal the shield.” 

On that remark, Melinda hung up. Phil grinned to himself before making his way through the Triskelion. He was on his way to see Captain America. He felt a little bad for not seeing Melinda, but they’d get another chance. This was too good of an opportunity to miss.


End file.
